1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to an apparatus that is used for securing a cover to a window. More specifically, to an apparatus for securing a piece of plywood or corrugated sheet metal in a window opening.
2. Description of the Related Art
The present invention is an apparatus for holding a cover on a window opening. In the event of a hurricane or tropical storm, windows are typically secured with plywood sheets or corrugated metal sheets that are screwed onto a wall or fastened with a nut to studs that project from the wall.
The disadvantages of a securing a window opening as described above are that it is very time consuming to apply the many screws or nuts that are required to hold the cover or panel. This can lead to difficulties in securing all the windows of a domicile prior to the arrival of a storm. It also affords the possibility for an installer to be injured drilling the many holes required to secure a panel.